Damian Wayne
by AtarinaMAK
Summary: A selection of one-shots that center around Damian Wayne. Some storise are sad, may invole character deaths. please read and review.
1. Letters from Damian

This is a collection of letters left by Damian after he comite suicide.

* * *

Dear Father,

I know you tried your hardest to teach me right from wrong. I'm sorry I was never truly able to understand your reasons but I appreciate that you never gave up trying. You showed me how to treat others, tho I don't believe I every masters that one, and how to accept the people mother had always taught me were less than I. I thank-you for the time and love you gave me, and am sorry I was never the perfect son.

Regardless of all that has been said in the past I have come to realise that I love you. I didn't think I did or ever would, but, I'm glad I do.

I leave you now because I know that I am a problem, one that can't be fixed. I have killed many and in doing so have forfeited any claim to neither the title of Wayne or Batman.

Goodbye,

Damian

* * *

Dear Grayson

I wish to thank-you for all the time to spent trying to teach me and raise me while father wasn't around. I'm sorry I didn't always listen to you and that I often challenged your right to my father's legacy, I now know you are more worthy on it then I ever was

I don't wish to cause you pain, but knowing you, you will be the most hurt out of everyone for the decision I have made. Please know I do love you even if I have never said it aloud, you taught me how to love.

You will always be my favourite brother and I am glad to have had you in my life.

Goodbye,

Damian

* * *

Dear Drake

I'm telling you this now: I never hated you. It's true. I was always scared of you, not in the sense that people fear Batman, but, in the way you were always stronger than I. I know had you ever really wanted to try you could have beaten me. I have more knowledge then you but, you are smarter, I have more fighting skills then you but, you were always the better fighter. You were the only person I feared, the only person that I thought could take what I wanted most away from me. I always though father loved you more than he ever loved me.

Despite all that has happened between us I do love you big brother. And to you I leave Batman as it is evident that you were always the better chose. I also ask that you look after Grayson, because I know he'll need you.

Goodbye,

Damian

* * *

Dear Todd

I want to tell you, you were my favourite Robin. I always found that I could understand you better than the others even if we spent every little proper time together. There isn't much else for me to say to you. I hope you'll find your way and that you will keep an eye on the family for me.

Goodbye,

Damian

* * *

Dear Alfred

Thank-you for you care, your patience and your guidance. I really don't think I would have grown so much on the inside without you there to guide me without telling me what to do. I'm even willing to go as far as saying, I love you Alfred.

Goodbye,

Damian

* * *

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	2. These were the word

"God lord Damian my life would be so much easier without you in it."

These were the last words Bruce Wayne every got to say to his youngest son. Words said out of anger. Words not thought through. Words that had Damian seen the car would have quickly been forgotten. But Damian didn't see the car. So lost in the pain of thinking that the one person he was sure wanted him had just turned him way, he didn't see it.

* * *

"Mr Wayne, this is Gotham central hospital. Your son Damian Wayne was just emitted through Emergence."

These were the words that made Bruce's heart skip a beat. The words that had him rushing through the streets of Gotham faster then he'd ever gone before.

* * *

"I'm sorry. We weren't able to stop the bleeding from his heart. His gone Mr Wayne."

These were the words that stoped Bruce's heart. The words that broke almost everything inside of him. Words that no father should hear. Words that should never refer to a child so young.

* * *

"Damian's dead."

These were the words told from a father's lips about his son. Words that broke the hearts of his other children. Words Bruce wished he never had to say. Words he would repeat time and time again in his head.

* * *

"My life would have been easier without you, but, I've always enjoyed doing things the hard way. I love you, Damian."

These were the words that Bruce never had the chance to tell his son. Words that would have fixed everything. Words that fall unheard on stone cold ears.

* * *

"Damian Wayne. Beloved son and brother. We will miss you forever and you will never be forgotten."

These were the word carved in stone.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Love, **

**AtarinaMAK**


	3. Do you want to see it?

"Do you want to see it?" Damian, in full Robin suit, studied the almost translucent lady of white that stood next to him.

"Would you like to see what would happen if you were to die right now?"

"Would I really be dead?"

"Only if at the end that is how you want to stay."

"Then show me." With that the lady pulled a silver knife from her belt and drove it through Damian's heart. Damian felt a cold sensation as he became two, one a translucent form like the white lady, the other a solid from that lay bleeding on the ground, the knife still sticking out of his chest.

* * *

"ROBIN" Damian watched as Batman swang down from the top on the apartment building to land beside his dead from.

"God no, oh please no." his voice sounded like it was breaking. Damian watched as his father scooped the cold lifeless form in to his arm, held him close and just repeated "Please no."

After a good ten minutes he watched his father take his body back to that batcave. Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake were already waiting from him. Dick was already in tears, which intensified as Batman placed the body on a medical bench. To Damian's surprise Tim was crying so hard he was shaking.

"W… who did this?"

"I don't know, Timmy, but I'll find them."

* * *

The scene changed, it was now his funeral. Both Dick and Tim were crying, his father looked darker than ever. Even Jason Todd made an appearance, well sort of, he stood out of site where only an unseeable Damian could get close enough to head him swear to drive a knife through the heart of his brothers killer. Damian had never realized he cared at all. There was also a hand full of Justice League members and a few children his age he had met at different points in time. His family were the last to leave. He watched his father trace his finger over his name, engraved in the stone.

"I love you Damian, I don't think I every actually told you that." He hadn't, Damian wonder if his father would ever say it to his face. Even if he didn't it was nice to hear the words from his lips.

"I'm sure he knew, he was a pretty bright kid."

"Yeah, he was."

* * *

Again the scene change, only a little. He was still standing at his grave but the season was different.

"Happy Birthday son." Damian turned to see his father standing behind him. So it was his first birthday since his death. He watched as his father placed a box wrapped in dark blue paper in front of the grave stone.

"He would have been thirteen today." Damian quickly looked around to see he his father was talking too. Superman landed next to him.

"I know Bruce, Alfred told me I would find you here." His father didn't answer; he just stared at the ground in front of him. The silence stretched for about five minutes.

"Bruce we need to get going."

"I know. I'll meet you at the watch tower in an hour."

The scene didn't change but time moved forwards faster than normal. Jason added his birthday present to the collection and left without a word. Curious Damian lent down to see what he had been given. Jason had left a small knife with the Robin 'R' and Batman logo hand engraved on it. Studying his father's gift he found he could see through the wrapping. Inside the box was simply a photo frame with a family portrait in side. Had he been alive he knew his father's chose of present would have been very different, but, this seemed right as he was dead. He stood up as he heard foot steeps approaching. Dick and Tim came side by side.

"Happy birthday little bro." Dick placed a teddy bear in a Robin suit, complete with belt, next to the others.

"Yeah happy birthday. I didn't get you anything. I tried to find something, but, the whole time I was looking I could imagine what you would say about buying a gift for someone who was dead. 'This is completely pointless it's not like they'll even know you got them something let alone what it is.' Something like that." Tim looked as if he was about to cry. He was right though, had he really been dead he wouldn't see any of this rendering the other efforts useless.

* * *

The scene flicked to the manor. He was now standing outside his bedroom door. Walking into his room, this was accomplished by walking through the wall he found everything was exactly the same.

"Would you like me to pack his things up?" he turned to find Alfred standing with his father just outside his door.

"No."

"Master Bruce it's been a year, maybe it's time to let go."

"Please Alfred don't take what I have left of him way. Please don't ask me to let go of my baby."

"I won't."

* * *

Many different scenes flashed before him. Ever birthday his father and at least one brother visited his grave. His name was spoken a little more often as time went by. He watched his brothers grow, he even got to see Tim and Dick get married. The last scene he saw was the one that got him the most.

"Grandpa Tim. Grandpa Tim. Who's this in the photo with you?" Damian watched a cute little girl run across the room to an elderly man, waving a photo in her hand.

"Well that my darling is Damian."

"Damian. But that's my uncles name." the young girl looks confused, this brought a chuckle from Tim.

"Yes. I named you uncle after my little brother. You see he died when he was still young. He never got the chance to live life. I loved my brother so much I chose to give my son his name, so no one would ever forget him.

* * *

"Do you still think you mean nothing to them?" Damian found himself standing in the ally again, looking up at the white lady.

"No I don't."

"Do you still want to die."

"No I don't."

"Then this is goodbye." With that the woman melted in to the air.

* * *

"Robin lets head home." Closing his eyes Damian smiled to himself, for the first time he really did feel like he was heading home.

"Yeah home." He walked past Batman heading to the Batmobile, leaving his father to wonder what he was smiling about.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	4. Father's fear

Damian sat on his bed. Furious that his father would send him home early without an explanation. They'd been chasing group of drug dealers through east Gotham when his father had suddenly sent him home, no argument. This didn't mean Damian didn't complain because he did.

* * *

"You can't take him Talia."

"I'm his mother Beloved, you can't stop me."

"I won't let you take him."

"You sound so protective."

"Don't you dare go near him."

* * *

Back at the manor Bruce stood in the door way to his son's room, watching him sleep quietly. Well watching him pretend to sleep. Damian had woken the moment him father opened his door.

"She wants to take him back, Alfred."

"You ran into Talia? Is that why you sent him home?"

"I don't want her to have him."

"With you around I'm sure she'll never take him."

"But…"

"But what, Master Bruce?"

"What if he chooses her?"

"Pardon?"

"What if she asks him and he chooses to leave? What if he wants to go with his mother?"

"You're scared he'll choose to leave you?"

"What will I do is he does? He's my son and she hurt him, she'll keep hurting him."

"Then we must trust that he'll see he's better off here."

"I hope so Alfred, I couldn't bear to lose him."

With that he closed to door and walked away, leaving his son to sleep. Damian however was now too wake to sleep. _Fathers scared I'll leave him? _Never had I occur to Damian that his father really wanted him, he'd assumed most of the time his father didn't send him away simply because he felt he had to keep him. He was wrong, it was a nice feeling.

* * *

"Father?"

"Yes Damian."

"Why did you send me home last night?"

"I knew we were about to run into an opponent I didn't want you to face."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I don't like secrets."

"It doesn't matter who it was Damian."

"It was Mother."

"What?"

"I'm a light sleeper father, I hear you talking to Alfred."

"Oh…"

"Why don't you want me to leave?"

"You're my son Damian and this is your home." Damian turned to leave satisfied that his father had answered him. Looking over his shoulder he made one last comment.

"Father, I wouldn't leave here, I like it better here. Your nicer than mother." With that he made a quick exit before his father could say anything.

"I love you too, Damian." His father said quietly to the form of his quickly retreating son.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	5. Father's stress

"He's my baby, Alfred. What would I do if I lost him?"

Bruce studied to small boy lying in the middle of the large double bed. Damian, as Robin, had been separated from Batman earlier that night. Bruce was still unsure of what had happened but when he found his son an hour later he wished to the heavens he had chosen to follow is son straight way instead of stopping Two-face first. The boy had been left to bleed to death in the ally, covered in cuts and bruises. He had ended up with four broken ribs, a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. Bruce realised right at the moment he saw him lying on the ground just how young and fragile his child was.

"If I'd been a little slower he would have died."

"It's not your fault Master Bruce."

"I'm his partner, god damn it I'm his father. How could I let this happen?" Bruce couldn't help but beat himself up for what had happened.

"He's ten. He shouldn't be out there at all. He should be watching movies, playing with other kids, complaining about not being allowed fast food every night." He ran his hand through his hair.

"What do I do Alfred?"

"If I knew the answer do you think I would still need to patch you up each night?" Alfred's gentle smile helped calm Bruce a little, but the small figure in the centre of the bed wouldn't let the stress go completely.

* * *

**Please review. Also if you have any ideas for more one-shots or another character you'd love to see with Damian please tell me (I'm currently trying to finish a few Damian/Dick and Damian/Jason/Tim stories at the moment)**

**Love, **

**AtarinaMAK**


	6. Little Problems

**Inspired by DeathwishJV's story 'Be careful what you wish for'. He wrote a story were Damian was turned in to a three year old. At the point I'm writing this he's only up to chapter three, you should read it its great so far. My story does not connect to his in any way; I am only using the idea of Damian being de-aged.**

**Edited: After a review from LuVySoNy, and my little sister, i have fixed the mistakes, or at lest I think I have. If I haven't please point them out.**

* * *

Jason looked down at the child sitting at his feet. Large, innocent blue eyes looked you at him with a sleepy look in them. Jason couldn't work out how this had happen. He, as Red Hood, and Damian, as Robin, had stumbled across a crazy old man who said he had invented a time machine. He told them he was going to use it to turn Gotham into a 'prehistoric city'. The two of them had just assumed the loony old guy had a bomb and had gone to defuse it. The process of defusing the 'bomb' coursed it to really blow-up this had left Damian as a two year old wrapped in a Robin suit that was way too big.

"What am I going to do with you?" Little Damian turned his head to the side.

"Who you?" _oh great he doesn't even remember me._

"I'm Jason, your big brother."

"Me no have brothers just mother." Jason took a deep breath in, he'd never liked little kids.

"Let's get you back to daddy." Jason lent down and scooped Damian up. The little boy looked at him with shining eyes.

"I get meet father?" It was only now that it dawned on Jason that if Damian had been turned into a two year old he would only have memories from his first two years, this would mean he only knew his mum and grandpa.

"Yeah, I'll take you to meet your dad." Being late as it was Little Damian didn't make it back to the cave awake. When Jason open the car door he spotted Bruce straight way.

"Jason you're late."

He didn't turn around.

"Shhh… you'll wake him up." Jason scooped Damian up out of the front seat and held him close to his chest. It was weird comfortable it made him feel.

"Wake who up? Damian? He never falls asleep." Bruce still didn't turn around.

"Umm… Dad?"

"What?"

"Can you look at me?"

"What is it Ja…" he never finished his sentence because he finally did turn around to see the sleeping child in Jason's arms.

"What?" Was all he could come up with to say.

"He blow-up a time machine." The tone in Jason's voice was causal, like what had happened was totally normal. Damian stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up. At first he snuggled into Jason but then noticed Bruce.

"Who you?" he said trying to seem strong he added a glare, but it only made him look cuter. His fingers griped tightly to Jason shirt.

"Damian this is your dad." It took a moment for Damian to understand.

"Father?"

"Hey Damian, come here." Damian moved from Jason's arms to his fathers, with a little reluctance.

"What trouble have you been coursing?" Bruce smiled down at his tiny son. It felt so right to have him in his arms. His smile grows bigger as he studied his little boy. This is how he wished he had meet Damian, when he was young, when he was innocent.

"None father. Me sleepy."

"Let's get you to bed."

Bruce spent the rest of the night thinking things over and found himself hoping his son's state would be permanent. This was his chance to save Damian from his mother, raise him like a proper child.

* * *

The next morning neither Dick nor Tim knew what to do when Bruce carries his tine son down the stairs. What got them really shocked was Damian's reaction to being put down.

"JASON" he screamed, dragging each letter out, as he ran and wrapped himself around Jason's leg.

"Good morning Damian"

"Hey Dami!" Dick called in excitement. This coursed Damian to shuffle behind Jason and look around his legs in fear.

"Jason." This time it a whimper.

"It's alright." Jason scoops him up.

"This is Richard and Timmy. Their your big brothers too." Damian studies them for a bit, and to Dick's heartbreak chooses Tim first.

"Timmy." He says leaning toward him. Bruce just watched as all of his sons interacted with each other. Tim looked so happy with Damian in his arms.

"The perfect morning, Master Bruce."

"That it is, Alfred. That it is."

* * *

Bruce had expected the media to be a problem but was shocked to find no one outside his family seemed to notice a change, most people seemed to think Damian had always been a small child.

"I don't understand how this happened." Bruce stated as he enter the cave with Damian on his hip.

"I do." Jason was sitting at the computer.

"How?"

"The machine sent out a shockwave that altered everyone's memories, excluding those of us who spent a lot of time around him." It made sense, well as much sense as a real time machine.

"Father play with me." Damian tugged at Bruce's sleeve. He smiled down at him.

"What do you want to play?"

"New games."

"New games? Like what?"

"Me don't know." It didn't take much thinking to work out that Talia must have called lots of his early training game. But for the life of him Bruce couldn't think of any games to play with a two year old.

"Why don't you take him to the park? Kids love parks." How Jason seemed to know what kids liked while Bruce, father of four, didn't was beyond him.

"Okay let's go to the park."

* * *

Jason's park idea wasn't the only good idea he had. When Damian didn't want to eat Jason came up with crazy stories of what would happen if he didn't eat his dinner (a/n: don't know about you but my dad could fill a library with the stories he told me growing up, I'm still scared not to eat my carrot). He convinced him to go to bed when Damian insisted between his yawns he want tired. Jason was quite the little dad.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Jason responded while wiping Damian's face, something Alfred and Bruce had just spent ten minutes trying to do.

"This." Bruce pointed. "How are you so good with kids?"

Jason didn't really have to think about it. While he'd been Red Hood, on his own, his territory had a lot of young families in it, which is why he chose the spot. Something drew him to families; he felt he had to protect them.

"Watched and learnt." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I want play wif Timmy" Damian declared as Jason finished wiping his face.

"You really like Tim don't you."

"Yes." This response was accompanied with a huge grin. Bruce liked seeing his son smile so honestly.

"He's at the office."

"Me go office too?"

"Umm… I have work to do here. Sorry Damian." Bruce looked to see his son close to tears.

"It's okay dad, I'll take him."

At the office Tim had just left a meeting and was surprised to be attacked by a smiling Damian.

"Hey small fry, what you up to?" he said swinging him up quickly so he spent a few seconds above Tim's head. This got a lot of giggle and smiles from all the other stuff, as well as a bubble of laughter from Damian.

"Me come to see you." Damian responded once he was on Tim's hip.

"He nearly cried when dad said he didn't have time to bring him."

Walking into Tim's privet office he placed Damian on the floor. Suddenly Jason's phone started ringing.

"Hello… yep… okay… on my way." He hung up.

"He's all your Timmy." With that Jason left before his brother could protest.

"Wait… Jason… what will I do with you now?" Damian just smiled at him. _Why couldn't he want Dick today?_ Checking his diary he had ten minutes before his next meeting, it was a very important meeting so he'd have to go. Spotting a pile of blank paper he scooped it up along with some of his colour pencils he uses for colour coding. Damian toddled after him to the meeting room. Some of the business men were already there.

"Hello gentlemen. Just a moment while I set my little brother up." Placing the paper and pencils on the floor Tim beckoned Damian over.

"Now Damian I have to talk with these nice people at the table so please sit here quietly and draw some pictures, okay?"

"Yes Timmy." Patting him on the head Tim stood up and walked over to start the meeting. By the end of the hour the meeting had been called to a break till the next day, Damian also had a large number of pictures. Beaming a smile he handed one to Tim.

"It's all of us." Tim studied to drawing. There were six rough images of what were meant to be people. One was really big, Bruce, the one next to him had a beard and moustache, Alfred, next to him was three figures going down in height order the one at the end of the line, which would have to be Tim, was holding the hand of the smallest, Damian. Tim smiled at it.

"It's perfect Damian." He then planned to have it framed and hung in his office. If life stayed like this Tim wouldn't complain.

* * *

**Longer then the others I know but its the kind of story that needed to be longer. this is my Damian/Jason/Timmy story i mentioned at the end of the last chapter.**

**{oh and yes y LuVySoN, Alfred has a beard, this part was because a friend on mine has a little sister who watched Batman and knows I love it so she drew me a picture. Its so cute.}**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	7. Run away

Damian ran away. Why? That's still unclear. He was there at night and gone in the morning. Dick didn't know what to do. He'd gotten a call from Bruce at around nine telling him Damian was missing. He had then spent the rest of the day looking everywhere he could think of and found nothing.

"Anything?" Bruce's voice came through his com-link, his voice was filled worry and concern.

"Nothing. Not Damian. Not Robin. Bruce I've looked everywhere. What happened last night?"

"We fought, I sent him home early…"

"What?"

"I… I told him Batman doesn't need Robin."

"Bruce! How could you? No wonder he ran." Dick voice growled. His little brother was missing all because his father couldn't think before he spoke.

"You can't say stuff like that to Damian. He doesn't know the difference between anger and truth. All he wants is to be Robin. You do realise you just told your son you don't want him? Damn it Bruce, think before you open your mouth." Dick couldn't think of anything but yelling at Bruce. He had to find Damian and yelling wasn't helping.

"Call me if you find him. And Bruce didn't make this worse." Dick didn't want to hear his voice till he had Damian back safe.

Deciding a quick stop by at his apartment was needed he opened the front and rushed into the house so fast he ran straight in to the small person standing in the middle of the room.

"Watch out Grayson."

"Damian." Dick screamed then proceeded to bear hug the boy.

"Would you let me go!"

"What are you doing here? God I'm glad you're safe. Why'd you run a way? Where have you been? I looked everywhere. When did you get here? You could have called. You had me worried."

"-tt-" was the extent of Damian's answer.

"Oh right." Grabbing his com-link he quickly called Bruce.

"I have Damian."

"Is he hurt? Where are you? Has he said anything? Where should I meet you? Is he hurt?" Dick just smiled at how Bruce had repeated his question twice.

"He's fine. He's with me. No. Back at the manor after I've talked to him. And he's fine." Dick answered every question.

"Where are you?" the question was said in a very deep threatening tone but was also dripping with worry.

"I'll bring him home after we've talked." Dick responded causally as he turned of his locator.

"It's late but there's a café that stays open all night if you want to go out?" Dick had expected him to protest the idea and clam it as a stupid suggestion but instead Damian graded his coat of the back of the chair and headed for the front door.

* * *

"So…?" Dick prompted the younger boy to start talking. They had now been sitting in the far corner booth of the café of over an hour and all Damian has said was 'yes' in response to being offered a crunchy choc/spearmint milkshake.

"He doesn't want me." It was a very clear statement.

"Damian…"

"He said he doesn't need Robin and other then on missions we're never together so it's the same thing."

"Look buddy."

"No, Grayson. Father doesn't want me, he never did. Mother doesn't want me. Nobody wants me. I'm made to kill, trained to kill. All I am is a killing machine and nobody loves a machine." He's voice got softer as he spoke, most of this was said to his untouched drink. Dick's heart broke at the statement. He felt shattered by the tone of Damian's voice. He really believed no one loved him.

"Damian that's not true!" Dick eyes brimmed with tears.

"I want you. I love you." He stressed out the 'I'. Dick lent across the table to place one hand on his brothers shoulder and used to other to lift Damian's head so they were looking eye-to-eye.

"Bruce loves you too. I know he does. He's just not good with showing it." Damian let his eyes fall. Dick realised how little Damian was, for all his big talk and harsh attitude, he really was just a kid who needed to be loved.

"I don't think he does." Damian's voice was gaining its normal icy-edge.

"I know he doesn't." Dick didn't know what to say. Damian looked up, his face set. His expression was dark, but, behind it all Dick could see the eyes of a broken little boy that needed his daddy to hold his and tell him it was okay. Damian needed Bruce to tell him straight out he loved him.

"I'm through with this." Before Dick could stop him Damian was gone.

* * *

"YOU LET HIM GO? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM RUN AGAIN?" Bruce fumed at Dick. Pacing quickly through the cave and running his hands through his hair. His voice was louder than normal. Bruce had never spoken to Dick like this.

"Bruce I didn't just 'let him go' I tried to stop him, go after him."

"YOU HAD HIM RIGHT THERE, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM HOME."

"This isn't my fault Bruce it's yours." Dick voice was like stone. He didn't need to raise it at all. The weight of the tone and want was said was enough to collapse Bruce into his chair.

"I know." He sounded broken.

"What do I do?" Dick didn't have the answer because if he did he wouldn't be here.

"What does he mean to you?" Bruce was a little startled by the question.

"Dick…"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION."

"He's my son. I love him every bit as much as I do you, Tim and Jason. He's…" he pursed for a bit, not really sure what to say.

"I need him home Dick. Where I can see him, keep him safe. He's my baby." Dick just nodded, getting Bruce to talk was easier than he had thought.

"Describe him. Not his looks, but him. Who is Damian through your eyes?" Dick tried to get Bruce to continue, hoping that if he didn't let him stop it would work.

"He's impulsive, violent, disrespectful, arrogant, the hardest person I've ever had to deal with. He's the only person you can truly drive me into a rage. He doesn't know when to stop. He doesn't seem to understand anything." Dick flinched at everything he said but didn't interrupt.

"But… but I wouldn't trade him for anyone or change anything about him." Dick smiled.

"Well maybe the violence and respect, but…" Dick waited not moving not saying a word.

"But god I love him." Dick's knelt down so he could look at his father's face, throughout his description of Damian he had let himself slump forwards and was now looking at the floor, head in his hands.

"I know." Bruce looked up at him.

"So why doesn't he?" his voice was soft and gentle.

"Let's go find him okay?" the two the turned to the computer and started hacking every street camera, every security camera, well as a basis every camera around the city.

* * *

Damian sat in his favourite hiding place. A small crevice in the wall of the cave where from the shadows you could see and hear everything in the cave, but remain unseen. He had been sitting in his hidey-hole for about ten minutes when Batman had returned. After another fifteen Nightwing, as Dick had changed the moment he lost sight of Damian, had arrived. He listened to them yell, well his father yell, dick only raised his voice. When his father had started describing him had had to strain to hear him. He flinched at every word, wishing he could be anywhere else at this moment. There was a pause, Damian dreaded what his father would say next.

"But… but I wouldn't trade him for anyone or change anything about him." He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"God I love him." Was the next line that drifted to Damian's ears. This almost had him in tears. His father loved him. Really, really loved him. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Should he wait for them to leave then 'come home' and act like he hadn't heard anything or should he go down there right now. His father's next comment made you his mind.

"I'll call the League, you call the Titans. We'll get them to help. The more people looking the quicker I get him back." Damian knew it wasn't fair to have everyone looking for him at this hour, not when he was watching them. Without a sound he moved from him hiding spot and landed on the floor, no more than five meters behind the two men. At the sound of his landing both men swung round.

"DAMIAN!" Dick's voice was full of excitement but Damian didn't take his eyes off his father.

"How long…?"

"Before you came back." Damian answered the floor. The next thing he knew he was wrapped in two arms. Arms that held him so tight he couldn't move. He buried his face into his father's chest.

"I love you Damian." Bruce whispered to his son as he held him close.

"Mmm…" was all Damian said in return, which was okay as Bruce hadn't expected more. Dick just beamed a smile from ear to ear. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

**This story started as a Damian/Dick brotherly fluff but ended a father son moment, oh well.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	8. Countdown

"Breath Damn it. Breath." Tim continued to say between breaths and compressions.

"Don't you dear die on me." Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Please, don't leave me."

* * *

One hour earlier:

The boat was rigged to blow, the explosion wasn't going to be big but it would kill him if he stayed. Tim was calm the whole time. He carefully picked the lock that bound him to the wall of the boat luggage compartment.

10:00… 09:59… 09:58… 09:57… 09:56… 09:55… 09:54… 09:53…

The timer on the bomb counted down. He couldn't defuse it. Who every put the bomb there they knew what they were doing. To get to the bomb he would set it off. But that was fine; he had plenty of time to leave. Without panic he opened the door and headed for the deck. Rubbing his head he decided that working out who had done this to him could wait till he was back in the cave, wait till he no longer had a headache. It was fine. Until he saw Damian.

The smaller boy was hanging in mid-air. There were chains around his wrists that were attached to an overhead beam while his feet were chained to the ground. His toes swung about two inches above the floor.

"Robin?" the boy didn't answer.

07:46… 07:45… 07:44… 07:43… 07:42… 07:41… 07:40… 07:39…

Tim knew the timer was slowly ticking over. Continuing its count down.

"Robin?" louder this time, but still no response. He'd have to carry him. He picked the locks, harder than the ones that had held him. The work was slow. Too slow.

05:27… 05:26… 05:25… 05:24… 05:23… 05:22… 05:21… 05:20…

Damian fell into his arms. He moaned in pain before falling silent again. Tim made his way to the edge of the boat.

_What if they have Nightwing too?_ The question came to him in a flash. He placed Damian on the floor. Running he searched the boat making sure his elder brother was nowhere on board.

02:53… 02:52… 02:51… 02:50… 02:49… 02:48… 02:48… 02:47…

Time was running out. He had to leave. Grabbing Damian once again head made it to the railing. He still couldn't get Damian to wake. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold the boy above water that long. He needed something to hold onto. He spotted a life-ring hanging on the wall. Grabbing it he slipped it over Damian. He started lowering the young Robin into the water.

00:08… 00:07… 00:06… 00:05... 00:04… 00:03… 00:02… 00:01…

BOOM!

The explosion sent Tim flying. He hit the water hard. So hard he nearly didn't make it to the surface.

_Shit where's Damian? _He couldn't see his little brother anywhere. He spotted the life-ring, empty. Diving under the water he was able to find his younger brother, slowly sinking. He dove deeper, swam faster. The only thought he had was: _get to Damian._ Breaking the surface of the water with Damian under his arm Tim gasped for breath. Grabbing hold of the life-ring again he began swimming for land, using the light of the rising sun to guide him.

* * *

Present time:

"Damian. Wake. Up." Tim was starting to hit panic now.

Damian coughed, water spilled from his mouth.

"Tim?" his voice was weak. Before Tim could do anything in response Damian lost conciseness.

* * *

Batman found his two lost birds on an abandoned strip of coast. Damian's small Robin from was gathered in the protective arms of Red Robin.

"Tim?"

"Safe."

"What?"

"My Robin is safe. With me he's safe. I'll keep him with me." Tim was exhausted and only half awake.

_Yeah. _Bruce thought as he studied his boys. If for only that moment Damian was Tim's Robin.

* * *

**Please review. This story ended up being more Tim them Damian but i like to think that Tim's the kind of brother, that no matter what shit Damian pulls, he'll always be there.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	9. Pray a little prayer

Damian didn't know what to do. Now as much as he would like it to be this wasn't a new feeling. There had been more times than he wanted to admit he was clueless. But here at this moment he wished more than ever to have the answer. He sat against the wall of an empty meat locker with Tim across his lap. The two of them had been caught off guard when leaving Wayne Tower. Without the protection of their suits the blows from their attacker had left some impressive marks. Tim had ended the worse off. When they were first attacked Tim jumped right in to save his brother, for this action he had a knife driven between his ribs.

"Drake?" he didn't stir.

"Drake, wake up." Damian shock his brother, he stopped as soon as noticed how this action coursed the blood to flow more freely from his wound.

"You have to wake up." Damian's voice was slowly sounding more and more scared.

"I don't know what to do." Never had Damian ever admitted to frailer in front of his brother.

* * *

Bruce was startled from his nap when the phone rang.

"Wayne residence." Bruce sat up on the couch and looked over to Alfred, the butler had answered the phone.

"For you sir." He handed the phone over.

"Hello."

"_Ah, mister Wayne. Hope I'm not calling at a bad time but it's in regards to two of your boys."_ Bruce froze. Jumping up he stared searching the house, the boys should have been home long ago.

"_I must say Timmy is quite the fighting spirit. He's a lot more placid at the moment, but than a knife in the ribs can do that." _There was a bone chilling chuckle after that. Bruce halted mid step.

"_Don't believe me well… Damian say 'hi' to Daddy he's on the phone… __Father…__" _the vice was small and scared but it was defiantly Damian.

"Where are you? What do you want?" Bruce growled at the man on the phone.

"_I just want to play." _The line went dead.

* * *

"Damian say 'hi' to Daddy he's on the phone" Damian heard call from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Father." He called his voice was small. He was so cold, so scared. All he wanted was to be home curled up in bed.

"Please find us." The prayer was almost inaudible.

"He made a mistake." Damian jumped at the sound of another voice. He looked down to see a very pale Tim looking up at him.

"W… what?" he had started to shiver, the tempter was dropping.

"He… just… told… Batman… he… stole… his… kids." It took such a great amount of effort for Tim to get the whole sentence out.

"He'll… find us."

"Well h…he better… hurry." Damian was to cold to say any more.

"He… will." Tim the closed his eyes again, his breath slow and even.

* * *

Play, this man just wanted to play? He stole his children, hurt them, all because he wanted to play? Bruce fumed as he stormed down into the cave. The man was playing a dangerous game, and whether he knew it or not, he was playing with a very dangerous opponent.

"Nightwing." His voice was gruff.

"Yeah?" none of Dick playfulness was in his voice like normal, he know something was very wrong. Bruce sighed in relief, Dick was still okay. He only had Tim and Damian. He started running a scan to find where the last call to the house came from.

"Umm… Batman?" Bruce ignored Dick, who he has said nothing further too.

"Bruce what's wrong?"

"Someone has Tim and Damian. And if I'm to believe what he said Tim's in bad shape."

"I'll be at the cave in a flash." Nothing could've have been more true, as Dick had been heading over for a visit when Batman had called and was already in the driveway.

"Got anything so far?"

"Phone call was bounced of every phone tower in Gotham, some twice. I'm still trying to find its origin."

"Could you hear any background noises?" even as he asked he loaded to recording, as all calls to Wayne Manor were recorded.

"No, he wasn't in the same room as them and I could barely hear Damian." Dick frond, Bruce was right there was no other sounds.

"_Father__" _the sound of Damian's voice nearly brought tears to Dick eyes.

* * *

Damian couldn't stop shaking, he was so cold. He tried to tell himself it was a thing, it was helping Tim.

"Please Father find me." Tears swelled in his eyes, never had he felt this helpless, this alone.

"I'm scared."

"Poor little Damian, don't you like my game? It's okay if daddy plays right you'll go home safe. Tho I'm not sure little Timmy will live long enough." The laugh that follower well out ranked to Joker's.

"W… what d…d…do you want?" Damian could almost feel his lips turning blue.

"Just a little fun." The voice disappeared again.

"Father save us." Damian tried a different approach to the whole thing. He closed his eyes.

"Please my name is Damian and I need help." He prayed quietly.

"I met this girl one night she told me she prayed to you for help and we found her." He wasn't really sure this was how to pray but he had to give it a try.

"She said you hear everyone and help those who need it. I know I've done a lot of bad things but I hope you're listening." He stopped a moment, he didn't think he was really worth saving.

"I'm sorry for what I've done in the past but I am trying to do the right thing now." He hoped this God the girl spoke of was the forgiving kind, so many of the other gods he had heard of weren't.

"If I'm not worth saving I understand, but, please don't let Tim die. I've wronged him in so many ways but he never felt me." Tears started to flow from his eyes, never had he been this desperate.

"I know it's not fair of me to ask so much when this is the first time I've ever spoken to you but I never knew what it was like be in such need." He sniffed

"I've read the Bible, well a little bit, and you always save the people who asked for your help." The cold was getting deeper into him, it was making him sleepy.

"Please help me. I promise I'll try harder to do what is right. She said you have plans for us that are better than any we have, please let your plan for me be better than this." He was starting to lose track of what he was praying for, he went with whatever came into his head, the sound of his own voice was better than the silence.

"I'll try to get to know you better. If you're really there and you really care please let me know. Help me." His voice trailed off as sleep overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Damian?" Damian blinked and found himself looking up into his father's face. He was in his room wrapped tightly in blankets.

"Father?"

"You're safe Damian. I'm here."

"Tim?"

"He's fine. Alfred is with him down stairs." There was silence for a moment.

"How… how'd you find us?"

"Well I located where the calls were coming from, but as I neared the location something drew me to follow a different corridor. If I hadn't gone the way I did I don't think I would have made it in time." Damian just lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go check on Tim, okay? I'll be right back I promise." After his father left, closing the door behind him Damian closed his eyes.

"Thank-you."

* * *

A week later Damian found her, the girl he and Batman had saved. She was sitting on the steps of a church. The large wooden doors were open and the sunlight sparked of the colour windows. Slowly her walked you to her, out of uniform he had never meet her before.

"Um… hi." She looked up from her book.

"Hi." She smiled brightly. Damian paused, he'd never face to face asked someone to teach him anything other than fighting, and in doing that he normally just demanded they teach him.

"I… I want to know about…" he stopped, she was probably going to think he was crazy.

"You want to learn about God?" he nodded.

"Okay." She smiled and held out her hand, indicating she wished him to follow her into the church. Damian followed willingly.

* * *

**Please review. Okay, so i think i OOCed Damian but I do believe a similar scenario could totally happen, tho I also belive it wound take more than being locked I a fridge (had to keep it short that's the point of a one-shot). I am a Christian, which is why you'll almost never find any really swearing in my stories, I do use some (you know the ones I don't really think should count, damn, hell etc...). if you have a problem with my faith than just don't re-read my story. not many of my stories will have a Christian base but some will have references, this is the first I've ever mentioned it in. hope you liked it. please tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	10. Changes

**It was brought to my attention that my stories are full of mistakes (I in no way doubt this), if you have the time and/or energy fell free to correct any such problems then send me the edited copies and I will replace them. I suck a spelling and such and have no one to edit for me. thank you.**

* * *

Damian hadn't felt the landing. He hadn't even felt when he started to fall. The fight had been more than he could handle. Explosions everywhere, screaming and shouting and blinding lights were the last thing Damian could remember.

Opening his eyes he found himself in his room. Something felt wrong. There was something off.

"Did you talk to her?" Dick was talking to someone just outside his door.

"Yes." It was his father. He sounded… sad.

"What did she say?"

"Isn't it sad when toys get broken." Bruce's voice sounded like venom. _Broken? What was broken?_

"But that mean…" Dick's voice trailed off.

"Yeah… Damian's never going to walk again." That's when it all clicked, he couldn't feel his legs. He tried to move them, prove what he had heard was wrong. But he couldn't, not even the slightest twitch. Tears formed in his eyes. He was broken.

"Damian, you're awake." His father's voice was soft and gentle; it no longer held the venom from before.

"I… I can't fell my legs." Damian's voice came out is a tear filled whisper.

"I know." Bruce didn't know what else to say.

"I'm broken." Bruce remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"I can't be Robin. I'm useless. There's no point being here."

"No." The word slipped quickly from Bruce's lips.

"Listen to me Damian. I need you to understand this." Bruce waited to make sure he had his sons fall attention.

"Damian Wayne is so much more important and special than Robin." Damian stared up at his father, who was now stroking his hair.

"You are my son and I love you. You're alive and that is all that matters." Damian let the tears fall from his eyes.

"But… but I can't do any of the things I could before."

"It's okay, you'll learn new things. Your Damian Wayne nothing will ever stop you." The pride in Bruce's voice was not lost on his son. Damian took a deep breath in.

"Your right." He said, stopping his tears.

"If Oracle can do it, so can I." Bruce smiled down at his son, his brave little solider. He knew it would be rough to start with, but they would make it through.

* * *

Tim heard a thud followed by an 'ouch' before he made it to the kitchen for breakfast. It was the first morning he'd been home since Damian had fallen off the side of the building.

"You okay?" he asked when he found his younger brother lying on the floor next to a fallen over stool.

"Do I look okay to you Drake?" Damian snapped his eyes up.

"What happened?"

"Father put me on the stool to eat me breakfast and went to see how Pennyworth and Grayson were doing with the wheelchair Grayson chose, they needed to assemble it, then I dropped my spoon and when I tried to reach it the stool fell over." By the end of his explanation Damian had managed to get himself in to a half sitting position. Trying not to smile Tim picked the stool up and flung the spoon into the sink.

"Here let me help you." He bent down to lift Damian up and, to his surprise, Damian didn't even grumble in the slightest. Tim then grabbed his brother another spoon from the draw.

"Thank-you, Drake." Tim froze, had Damian just thanked him?

"There finally finished." Dick whipped the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Why didn't you have an already made one delivered?" Bruce asked, half expecting his eldest to respond with a comment along the lines of 'I didn't think of that'.

"Because this one has some custom-made parts I fitted to it myself before you came down."

"Custom-made?"

"Yes. I downloaded the blueprints for this exact model at the same time I ordered it. I then made my own parts for it that would replace the already made ones."

"Like what?" Bruce was curious as to what special features had been added. With a very proud smile Dick explained the many extras he had added.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Tim good morning."

"Seen Damian yet?" Bruce sounded a little worried. He knew there was quite a rivalry between his two youngest boys.

"Yeah, had to pick him up off the floor."

"The floor?" Dick gave Bruce an evil glare.

"I left him on a stool." Bruce put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"He dropped his spoon." Tim shrugged and moved closer to the wheelchair.

"Fancy."

"One of a kind." Dick beamed and, after a head shake from Bruce, Tim decided not to ask. Next thing there was a buzzing noise coming from the computer.

"_Umm… guys I've finished eating and… can someone come and get me?" _Damian's voice over the comm. Before anyone else could act Bruce was halfway out of the cave.

Damian fitted so easily into his arms and, although he would never say it aloud, he really enjoyed being able to hold him close without any complaint.

"Thank-you, father." Damian said when his father sat him in his new chair.

"What do you think?" Damian wasn't sure he liked how excited his eldest brother was.

"It's nice."

* * *

The rest of the day was full of 'fun' as Damian slowly worked out the many different additions Dick had added to his chair. Some were good, others weren't so good. Damian enjoyed the speakers in the headrest and the secret storage compartments in the handles. He didn't find the flashing lights on the wheels anywhere as fun as Dick seemed to think they were.

"I just got off the phone with the builders; they'll be here at the end of the week to install an elevator." Bruce really didn't mind that it would take them so long, even with his chair Damian couldn't get up the stairs, this meant Bruce still had a reason to hold his son.

"What about the cave? I still want to be able to down there." Bruce thought for a moment, most all of the levels of the batcave were accessed by stairs.

"I'll call Luscious, see what he thinks." Damian sighed. He looked at his legs, life seemed so much harder now. But he would make it to the end.

He was Damian Wayne and nothing would ever stop him.

* * *

**Please review. This is all I've got for this story but if people want more I'm sure I can write a second chapter.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	11. Small world

The gun fired and Bruce's heart nearly stopped.

The sun was shining, people wandered to and fro. Bruce and his boys had just spent an hours participating in a 'family' charity event. Today there was no armour, no masks and no Batman. The world switched to slow motion as the gun as drawn and fired at the youngest of his boys. He couldn't move fast enough, he couldn't save his son.

"DAMIAN" the world speed up again as he caught the boy in his arms. There was blood everywhere, pouring too slowly from his chest.

"God please no. Damian wake up." But there was no waking up; the bullet had ripped straight through his heart. The world became silent. All the people's screams ceased to be heard. The panicked cries of his eldest son didn't reach his ears. All the moved around him was no longer existent. The boy curled into a ball, shacking violently, crying for his brother, was not seen by his father.

In that moment Damian Wayne and crimson red took over his whole world.


	12. Let's dance (Request)

**In this story Damian's about 16-17, he's in high school so you can pick. This if for Marmite Jones (sorry couldn't use Kara don't know anything about her).**

* * *

Damian wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Her smile was beautiful, her eyes shined like stars. Her lips were glossy pink and formed word in a voice like honey. Yes, Damian Wayne had a crush.

Kate was a little less than six months younger than him but only made it to his shoulder in height. Her hair was a shimmering honey comb gold. Everything about her was brilliant, including her mind. Never had Damian meet a girl who was so damn cleaver.

"Damian? Were you even listening?" Damian shook his head.

"Umm, sorry. What was that?"

"I asked if you were coming to the formal."

"Oh, I don't know yet. Not sure it's my kind of thing."

"Oh." Kate's voice held a little disappointment.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, but it's no fun on your own." She let out a sigh. You didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to work out what she wanted.

"Want to go with me?" Damian blushed, tho if asked he would insist he had not. Kate waited, thinking a little. She didn't want to look to eager.

"Yes." Her smile beamed brighter than before and Damian found himself lost in her deep green eyes. He liked green eyes.

"Damian what are you doing?" Bruce was surprised to find his youngest flipping through a 'Formal Men' magazine.

"School formal is coming up."

"And you're going?" his father raised his eye brow; he hadn't expected his son to attend.

"Yes, I asked Kate to go with me. She didn't want to go alone." _Oh so that it,_ Bruce smiled. There was a girl involved.

"And Kate is?"

"A girl from school." Damian continued to flip through the magazine without looking up at his father.

"You've never mentioned her before."

"Father there's a lot I don't tell you when it comes to my privet life. Tho you being you I'm surprised you haven't done a back-ground check on all my friends." There was no emotion in his voice. Bruce wasn't sure what to think. Did his son really think he trusted him that little? Damian burst out laughing, something he was doing a lot more of as time went by.

"I'm joking Father." Bruce inwardly sighs of relief.

"Right."

"I think I'm going need to ask Alfred for help with this tho." Bruce flinched a little. _I'm not worth asking?_

"When it comes to formal things I have quite a bit of knowledge." Bruce stated looking down at Damian.

"Yes, but Alfred still dresses you." Bruce froze, that was true.

"Look if I ever need help sweeping brainless twips off their feet, you're the first person I'll call on." He paused.

"With Grayson coming in a close second." He nodded his head and jumped to his feet.

"Only if their red heads." Bruce enjoyed that he and his son could so easily joke with each other. It had taken quite a long time to get to this point, but Bruce had decided the very first time his son honestly laughed at his joke it was all worth it.

"Okay how about the three of us head into the city to find my suit?" Bruce nodded.

"You planning on telling Dick?"

"Grayson will not find out about this." Bruce looked at his son and raised one eye brow.

"Father, can you just imagine how he would acted! He'd have Kate running for the hills without even meeting her." He chuckled at the thought, Damian was right, Dick did get way to excited when ever Damian participated in something considered normal.

"Okay so we'll keep Dick in the dark."

"About?" Damian froze and Bruce made a face, that only Damian could see.

"Nothing important, Grayson."

"Are you going to the school formal? Did you ask someone? What does she look like? Have you chosen a suit yet? How are you going? Is there a theme?"

"Grayson stop." Dick halted his rush of questions. Damian and Bruce shared a look.

"I think Tim wanted your help."

"Oh…" the two watched Dick slowly trudge towards the cave.

{Doorbell}

"Hello miss." Bruce and Damian both leant closer to the door to hear who was visiting the manor.

"Hi, my names Kate. I'm a friend of Damian's."

"Of course miss Kate, Master Damian is in his room with his father."

"Hi I'm Dick, Damian's big brother." Damian cringed and ran from his room.

"Kate."

"Hey Damian."

"Let's talking in my room."

"Oh so she's the one you asked to the dance."

"Drop it Grayson."

"She's really pretty."

"I can see that myself."

"You going to ask her out for real?"

"We're friends."

"Oh yeah _friends._"

"I don't like what you're implying."

"Is she the one from the drawings?"

"How did you know?"

"She is!"

"You went through my stuff."

"You got the details right."

"You're dead Grayson."

"Umm… Boys I'm still here." This time when Damian blushed he couldn't lie about it later.

"Sorry." Dick scratched the back of his head. Tim had chosen half way through the argument to walking in.

"What happening?"

"Dick and Damian are having a go at each other. Oh and I'm suddenly interested in art." With a flirtatious smile in Damian's direction Kate flicked her hair over her shoulder and headed up stairs, walking past Bruce with a polite nod of her head.

"Coming Damian?" After a quick mumbled comment to Dick, one Kate was sure normal people would never say to another, Damian raced ahead to lead the way.

Once they were safely out of hearing range Dick turned to Tim.

"If she were older…" His smile finished the sentence for him.

"You wish Big Bro."

* * *

**Please Review. Whether this story continues depends on what you guys think, it's a lot different then my normal Damian stories. If there's a story you would like to read let me know and I'll do my best. **

**Oh by the way Kate is my OC, seeing he in high school I thought it would be appropriate if she had nothing to do with anything.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	13. PTSD (Request)

**This is for I SEE YOOUU who asked for a PTSD (just so you know it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) story. So here you go hope you like it.**

* * *

It shouldn't affect him. He'd seen worse. Dealt with death and loss before. So why won't it leave him alone? Every time Damian hear the sound of a drip, saw liquid red, smelt burning flesh or felt ropes wrap around him the memories started turning and dancing in his head. The look of pain as his brother smiled at him one last time. The sight of blood from open wounds. The sound of screaming the older men couldn't help but make as blades of red hot steel where forced through skin. He couldn't forget his brothers voice begging them not to harm him, saying he wouldn't fight back if they left him alone. How he wished his brother hadn't been so damn heroic. He wished for once his brother could have been selfish, protected himself instead. Instead of slowly dying at the hands of monsters. Damian wished beyond anything he could get the image of his brother lying lifeless at his feet out of his head.

Damian's hands shook violently as he watched the deep red wine spill across the table. His breath became quick and shaky.

"Damian? Are you okay?" Dick studied the small boy across the table. Damian's eyes never left the liquid. Slowly he got to his feet, nocking his chair over, and backed out of the room. Eyes fixed on the table the whole time.

"Damian?" his father called after him. He ran. Fast. Out of the house. He didn't stop till he was out of sight of the large home. Falling to his knees in the snow he curled in to a ball.

"NO, No, no. stop. STOP IT." He wrapped his hands over his ears trying to block out the screams, the ones that echoed in his memories.

"Leave him. Please let him go." His shaking intensified.

"no…" sobbing took over him.

"It's okay Damian. It's over now." Bruce picked the boy up from where he found him on the ground. He looked at where his son had run too. Grave stones stood out of the white snow.

"It's not. It's not. Save him. Save him." Damian's cries came back to present time.

"Didn't save him. Couldn't save him. He saved me." After a week of not sleeping exhaustion took over. Damian fell in to a restless sleep in his father's arms. Bruce knew it wouldn't last. His youngest would wake up screaming from the nightmares that haunted him.

"Oh, Tim. If only I could have saved you. He needs you. We all do." Blinking back tears Bruce stared at the newest of the graves.

_Timothy Drake-Wayne_

_Son, brother, friend._

_Protector till the end._

* * *

**Please review. I know it's not that long but i don't know a grate deal about PSTD so i did my best. Please tell me if its as good as you hoped.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	14. One moment part I

One moment, that's all it took. One tiny, short, little moment to turn Damian's world upside-down.

* * *

Had he been asked before this moment his answer would be cold and harsh. He wouldn't need time to think it through or work it out. No, the answer would have been every simple and straight to the point.

But let me start this story at the beginning, for truly it is the best place to start.

It was a bright sunny day, the kind of day to enjoy the bird singing. Well you would enjoy it if you weren't Damian Wayne. So to continue, Tim and Dick where enjoying the beauty of such a day while a young pouting Damian tagged along behind. Now had Damian really been given the choice he wouldn't be out here. No, he would be inside, most likely training. But Dick hadn't given him the choice and when it was Dick giving the orders Damian rarely fought back. So now Damian found himself wondering through Gotham cities central park. The birds sung in the trees and bees flew from flower to flower.

Okay so now you're asking 'what could turn tough little Damian's world wrong-way-up on such a nice day?', but do not forget my friends this is Gotham.

The moment that sent Damian's world spinning didn't happen while the brothers strolled through the park, nor did it happen when that stopped to enjoy a light picnic lunch on the lawn. No this moment happen after a fight. It's not really that hard to work out who it was between. Yes, it was between Damian and Tim. Now what started this fight is unknown, even to Dick who was there when it started, but it ended with Damian storming off. I can't say for sure what Tim's reason for following his younger brother was, but I can say it was a lifesaving choice. Well not entirely.

So now we have arrived at the moment. That short moment you've been waiting for. Now Damian is quite fast, faster than most, but a bullet is faster. What's faster than that is Tim's mind. Tim had seen the man with his gun, tho Damian had not, and faster than a bullet he knew what was about to happen. The man raised his gun and aimed it at Damian, why he wanted to shoot a ten year old boy is beyond me, but that's what he intended to do. The trigger was pulled and the bullet flew. But rather then hit its intended target it found its mark in his elder brother. At the sound of movement Damian had started to turn, this allowed him to see his brother move into the path of the bullet. By the time he had done a full 180 the bullet had buried itself in his brother. The gun man ran, tho he was caught soon after. Damian gathered Tim into his arms. Why had he done that? Damian still didn't understand the power of love. The thing that drove someone to die for another. Damian hated Tim and Tim had stated he hated him back. Damian didn't understand how Tim could hate him and still choose to die for him.

"Why?" there was no response from the body in his arms.

"Drake… Drake… TIM…" Gone, he was really gone. Damian's vision blurred and soon his cheeks felt wet. He was crying. He hated Tim, really he did… or maybe not… he really couldn't work it out. In all his life Damian had never felt so cold and alone than when glassy eyes watched him. Never had Damian wanted to hear Tim call him a 'Demon' so bad. One moment. One bullet. His world flipped.

* * *

The question.

You thought I forgot. Well I haven't. The question I asked was simple. The kind most would find easy to answer.

"Do you love your brother?"

Damian would once respond in a harsh tone. He would most likely curse. But he didn't. With eyes of emotion he replied.

"I do and I did."

* * *

**Please review. Okay so I tried a different writing style, who liked it? My plan is that next chapter will be the same story but written in my normal style. If you all like it the way it is I wont bother. If you don't like it then I hope the story will work in my normal style.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	15. One moment part II

**This is a re-write of my last story, this one is written in my more normal style.**

* * *

"Come on Damian. The weather is beautiful. You're coming out with Tim and me."

"I really don't want to spend any time with Drake, no matter how _beautiful _of a day it is."

"Let's just leave the demon behind Dick."

"No, we're all going out. As brothers." Damian huffed and pouted.

The day really was beautiful. The scent of the flowers drifted through the air ass the birds sung sweet songs from the trees. Dick was every pleased that he had gotten both Damian and Tim to spend the day together and so far there had been no incidents. Dick didn't fool himself in to thinking this would last but for the moment he was happy. He slowed his pace and pretended to re-tie his shoe lace so he was standing behind his brothers. Tim, although ignoring Damian, seemed to be enjoying himself as he wandered down the path. He studied to flowers and smiled a greeting to the different people who passed them going the other way. Tim Drake really was a gentle person at heart, tho Damian could easily bring out his rough side. Tim cared so very deeply about the people around him and what he did and he did it openly, this was what made the biggest difference between the two youngest Wayne boys. Damian truly did care about the people in his life, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. If he didn't care he wouldn't insist on accompanying them when he was sure they would die without him? Damian also had a real heart for what they did. He may come of harsh and arrogant and like he's only doing it because his dad wants him to but it isn't true. Dick knew Damian to well to be fooled by that. He also knew that, even if Damian had a secret heart for helping people, he didn't have a heart for brotherly days out in the park. He looked straight in front of his and ignored all the passer-by's. Dick felt his heart break when Damian did glance around, settling on the playground for a moment before returning to the front. He wanted to have fun like the others his age, he just didn't know how.

The lunch Alfred had packed them saw delicious to say the least. There was a range of sandwiches and a variety of fruit. They all ate and enjoyed their lunch in silence. Dick tried to get his brothers to share in a normal convocation but was unsuccessful.

"You really are the brat from hell" Tim screamed at Damian, while the younger boy was fiddling dangerously with the knife he had used to peel an apple. Dick had missed what started the fight.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down."

"You're the issue here Drake."

"I'm not the one trying to kill everyone." Damian growled at got ready to pounce.

"THAT IS ENOUGH… now I would like both of you to calm down." The yelling stopped with Damian leaving. Tim followed, tho he did wait till he was sure Damian wouldn't know.

Tim watched his little brother wander down an ally way, he couldn't hear what his brother was saying from this far way but could see the younger boys lips moving and knew he was most likely mumbling to himself the many ways he could kill or maim him. As Tim watch a 'shady' looking man stopped in the mouth of the ally way, Damian didn't see or hear him. Tim saw the movement of the man's hand, reaching for a gun. Damian still kept mumbling to himself as he slowly moved deeper in to the ally. Not pausing to think too deeply about what would happen to him, Tim jumped in to the line of fire. Damian was his brother and no matter what happened between them that would never change. Tim didn't feel getting shot, he didn't feel anything at all, the bullet moved faster than feelings could.

Damian heard a sound behind him. Quickly swinging round he was just able to see Tim sacrifice himself. As Tim feel the gun man ran. Damian couldn't work out why his first instinct was to grab Tim before he hit the ground, but he did anyway.

"Why?" his brother had stopped a bullet for him. Crimson red covered the ground around them.

"Drake… Drake… TIM…" his brother didn't respond, didn't move. Tears escaped Damian's eyes as he realised Tim was dead. Die for him. He couldn't understand why, maybe one day he would, he hoped he would. He stared into Tim's glassy dead eyes, everything in him froze, never had he felt so cold.

* * *

**Please review. So did you like it written this way or the first way? hope you liked at lest one. I'm planing on not killing Tim again in the near future and will try avoiding killing Damian, no promises on that tho. is you have any story ideas tell me. **

**My little sister suggested i do a few stories with people i know in them, think i should try? if you like the idea and want to be in a story message me and we'll see if i can make it happen.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	16. Scarlet

**the next few chapters will be about how Damian would react to having people I know randomly thrown into his life in different ways.**

* * *

The boys looked her up and down then turned to look at Bruce.

"Thank-you for agreeing to this on such short notice, things have gotten a little rushed since Batman shut down that massive child exploit ring." The Child welfare officer smiled as he collected the now signed documents.

"Miss Todd please behave yourself with the Wayne's, it would be nice if I could sort the other kids out before I need to see you again."

Miss Scarlet Maria Todd had ended in the care of Bruce Wayne as part of a foster program that asked if a foster family could look after a relative of a foster child who had been or were in their care. Jason's little half-sister had slipped through the cracks at some point but was now in the care of her older brothers family.

"So Scarlet I hope you'll enjoy staying here."

"Sure." Her voice was indifferent.

She didn't look much like Jason at all. Her hair was long and burnet. Her eyes a deep blue and her figure was well defined. Bruce knew she would have a supermodel figure when she was older. Her style in clothing matched what you would expect of a girl her age who live with little money in Gotham, hip hugging jeans and a singlet to that allowed a small portion of her stomach to show and a large portion of clearage, too much for Bruce's liking on a girl her age.

"Do you plan on letting her stay here long?" Damian asked his father continuing to look her up and down.

"As long as she wants to stay." He turned to face Scarlet again.

"Because we didn't know you would be coming I'll have Alfred set you up in the guest room, tomorrow he'll take you shopping to personalise the room and you wardrobe. Some of the boys might like to join you a chance to get to know each other.

"Sure." Scarlet forced a shy smile. Her personality didn't seem to match the look, well not yet at least. The way she dressed and the make-up suited a girl with sass and bite but the girl in front of them seemed shy and reluctant.

* * *

"How did I end up here?" Damian stomped his foot loudly as Alfred handed him another outfit to hold.

"Mater Dick has to see to a few things with Barbra and Master Tim had Titan stuff to deal with. Your father wants all you boys to get to know Mistress Scarlet and today was a good chance for you." Alfred then went back to looking through the clothes racks.

"Please take them to the change room." Damian obeyed, the last thing he wanted was more brightly coloured dresses to carry.

"Alfred sends you more things to try on." He called over the change room door.

"I'm not wearing a dress." A small smirk found its way to the corner of Damian's mouth.

"Dresses out." He said dropping all the dresses onto the bench next to him, the shop attendant would hang then up it was their job after all.

"Or pink." All the pick things landed with the dresses.

"Or sequins." A few more items joined the rest. By the end of the list Damian was left holding a plain blue t-shirt, it was very plain so he put it with the others.

"I can't stand the stuff Alfred keeps giving me. All I need is a few new jeans, a couple of singles and maybe a hoodie if it gets cold."

"You take no pride in being part of the Wayne family, or at least temporarily part of the family." He made a quick cover up, there was no way he was starting to like Todd's sister.

"Well you find me something."

* * *

Dick smiled when he saw Scarlet in one of her new outfits. The black top had a low cut neck, but not too low as to upset Bruce, and medieval sleeves, the jeans were dark denim and the boots were a cross between sexy and army.

"I like the look."

"Thanks." Scarlet smiled.

"Damian chose it." Tim nearly choked on his drink.

"Sorry what?"

"I said Damian chose it. He really has an eye for clothes."

"-tt-. As a Wayne I need to be able to read people well, it's easy to do this by what they wear. I just did the reverse."

"Sure, whatever you say." Bruce smiled behind his paper, she had a little sass after all.

LINE

No one in the family could work out what had started the fight between the two but it was evident that without fist Damian wouldn't win.

"Maybe if we shouldn't leave them alone together, this is the third fight today. Short of full on trying to kill each other that's worse than him and Tim." Dick looked at Bruce.

"Maybe, but Damian could learn a lot about dealing with other people… normal people."

The fight ended when Damian realized he was repeating the same comebacks from the start of the argument. Scarlet simply huffed, bowed…

"If you should need me 'oh so wise one' I'll be in my room" … and walked away.

"-tt-" was the only response Damian was left with.

* * *

"How could she beat me?" Damian fumed about his room.

"I'm a lot smarter than her." He keep repeating the same sorts of questions till he heard a voice behind him.

"Not matter how many you ask it, it won't answer." For a moment his father's comment confused him. He then realized he was talking to a gothic style teddy bear, Scarlet had given it to him as a thank-you for shopping with her. He throw it across the room.

"I will not be beaten by a simple girl."

"Damian, Scarlet is far from simple. She spent the last few years fighting for others entertainment and only narrowly avoided being used for other forms of entertainment." Damian let his eyes fall. He knew what she'd been through, he helped bring the bad guys down.

"I still can't stand that she beat me."

"Damian one thing in life you should know. Women always have the last word."

"Damn right we do." Damian glared up at the silhouette of Scarlet in the door way.

"I'll never let you beat me again."

"Challenge accepted." Bruce messaged his temples, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Please Review. Scarlet is based off my little sister, shy when you meet her and very sassy when you get to know her.**

_"I'll never let you beat me again."_

_"Challenge accepted."_

**these two lines inspired my whole story as it was the end of a conversation we had when i was trying to work out ideas.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	17. Dear Damian

**This is a poem to Damian, each verse is a different person with influence in his life : Talia, Bruce and Dick. The last verse is from me.**

* * *

Listen as they scream and cry,

The harsh tune of my lullaby.

Whispered word of pain and fear,

A sweet song for you my dear.

Mothers here to teach you how,

So go ahead and kill them now.

* * *

Right the wrongs that you have done,

Show you the way I will, my son.

Darkness to darkness you must go,

There are so many things you must know.

Keep you in my sights I will,

Show you how to fight not kill.

* * *

I'll tell you the things you've never hear,

I truly love you my little bird.

Protect you, guard you, keep you near,

You know you'll always have me here.

Little brother I love you,

In your heart you know it's true.

* * *

Little Robin you must fly,

I know you scare but you will try.

Through the night you will fight,

Protecting what you know is right.

Strong and brave and tough to beat,

Saving the innocent as they sleep.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	18. The cafe

**Okay, so i was trying to work out what it would bee like if rather then a character based on me ended up in batmans world, they ended up in mine, this is what i came up with.**

* * *

The café was pleasant, tho far from the high establishments they dined at in Gotham. Bruce Wayne and his boy had found themselves in a small country town due to weather conditions. They were meant to fly out for a business meeting early that morning but found out that no planes would be leaving the airport till after the date set for the meeting. Unfortunately Alfred had flown ahead of them on the last flight to leave. This had meant to get to the meeting they would have to drive and without Alfred it would also mean they would have to buy lunch.

"Hey, you guys ready to order?" Damian glanced up from his PSP to look at the waitress. Her hair was pulled tightly out of her face and she wore a light coating of make-up, tho the eyeliner could have been thinner. She wore an alarming purple shirt and long black skirt, he wasn't sure he liked the zebra striped glasses either.

"What do you boys want?" his attention was drawn to his father.

"I'll have the B.L.T please." Grayson responded with enthusiasm. The waitress made a quick note on the pad she was holding.

"Anything to drink?" Damian wondered how really the cheer in her voice was and the depth of her smile. No, no he didn't! Why would he even care? Damian looked up again when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"What would you like?" she seemed friendly. He studied the menu. Who the hell came up with these ideas? They didn't sound like combinations people would normally eat, but maybe that's what they were going for.

"I don't know."

"Well what do you like? Toasted? Meat? Vegetarian?..."

"I don't like sandwiched." He stated bluntly. Bruce looked at him with hard eyes. The waitress just laughs.

"Well, we have as a pie special today. There's also frittata, quiche and my favourite the Caesar salad."

"Um… I'll try the Caesar."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water." With a slightly surprised look she headed back to the counter. Damian watched as she put up their order, giggled with the other staff and started making the drinks. It didn't take her long to make the older boys drinks. The café was nearly empty.

"Had a good day?" Bruce asked as she placed Damian's water on the table.

"It's been quiet, not that that surprises me. There's a big show next town over."

"Hey cool my coffee has a flower in it." Damian looks over to see that Grayson had been exaggerating. The young waitress had drawn a pattern of a flower in all the coffees.

"You are so easily amused."

"It's those who can find amusement and fun in the smallest things that live the happiest life." The waitress sounder like a fortune cookie.

"Why do you think you never hear a bird complain?" Tim nearly choked on the small cookie served with his coffee.

"Oh yes, little birds never complain." He stated smirking at Damian.

The waitress walked away with a bamboozled expression on her face.

The café was pleasant, tho far from the high establishments they dined at in Gotham, but Damian wished the waitresses where as nice as the one here.

* * *

**Really dull, hu? my life is like that. i'm the waitress if you hadnt guessed and yes i can do coffee art.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	19. The Diary of Damian Wayne

Looking back I see my faults. Looking forwards I see nothing.

Many people say that life is a one way road. On this I can only partly agree. It's true that you can't go back, there's no reversing or turning around. But there are many roads that we can follow, different turns we can take. Some lead us back to the same spot, though time has moved forwards, others lead us further and further away from where we started. Not all are smooth and well-marked. Some are almost invisible. Not all paths lead to the same destination and at the same time not all places are reached the same way. Some trips are short, to many over to fast, others are long, so long it becomes hard to remember the beginning. One wrong turn may mean never reaching where you want to go. One lucky mistake could lead you to a far better place. Like is not a road but a county without a map.

Looking back I see successes. Looking forwards I see opportunities.

* * *

Damian studied the deep thought now written on the page. As he closed his notebook a small smile crossed his lips. He could see all his wrong turns but he could also see the one he made right. Sometimes he needed a guiding have to help him find his way. And in his privet thoughts Damian was willing to admit he had five he trusted above all else.

_Bruce, Dick, Alfred, Tim and Jason. His family._

* * *

**I know its short. And sorry its been so long since I last posted. I'm suffering writers block and would love some requests.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	20. Not hungry

Damian sat in the kitchen of Wayne manor alone. It didn't feel write. It was lunch time and he was the only person there. Alfred should have been making him lunch. But he wasn't. He wouldn't ever again. It hurt, more than Damian was expecting it to. When had Alfred become so important to him? When had he become more than just 'the help'? It was a stupid question really. Damian should have known. He just didn't want to let anyone else know. He regretted it now. He wished he'd told Alfred that he cared. But Alfred probable knew that already. He was the only person Damian knew who was smarter than his father.

"Damian?" he didn't turn when his father called. He must have just arrived back from the funeral.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Father."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." he still didn't move as he heard his father leave.

"He needs to eat Bruce." The voice belonged to Dick, he could tell even through the closed door.

"He hasn't eaten for six days now." Tim was there to, he sounded worried.

"What do you want me to do? Force feed Leslie's food down his throat?"

"Try telling him no patrol without eating." Jason too? Why did they worry so much? He just wasn't hungry.

* * *

Dinner came around and Damian simply poked at the food in front of him. Slowly he forced the mouthfuls down. Leslie's cooking was nowhere near Alfred's. He knew even though his father hadn't said anything he wouldn't let him patrol without dinner, but he still wasn't hungry. He plate was now empty and he left the dining room in order to avoid people contact before patrol. upon entering his room the first place he went was his bathroom. He then emptied his stomach into the white porcelain toilet. He really wasn't hungry.

* * *

"Robin are you okay?" Batman blurred in and out of his focuses. Half-way through swinging between buildings Damian had been hit be a dizzy spell and lost grip on his grapple. If Batman hadn't been behind him he wouldn't have survived.

"I'm… fine." Batman didn't believe him. His suspicion that something was seriously wrong was only reinforced when Damian allowed him to carry him to the Batmobile without even a _"-tt-"._

"Leslie I need you at the Batcave."

* * *

"His blood presses is way too low and by the look of him I'd say he hasn't eaten in a while."

"I watched him eat dinner. It was the first time he's eaten since…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"And you still let his go out?"

"I only planed on a short night. I thought if he ate and I still said no he would go back to not eating again." Damian watched and listened from the med bay.

"I throw up." He stated simply.

"Pardon?" Leslie's question heading back towards him. Bruce let a worried, if not scared, expression cross his face.

"After dinner I throw up. I tried to eat but I wasn't hungry and it made me fell sick." After a quick look from Leslie Bruce had Dick take Damian up-stairs to bed.

* * *

"Damian you need to eat." Dick spoke quietly as he tucked his little brother under the covers.

"I'm not hungry." Damian rolled over. It hit dick at that moment what was wrong. Damian hadn't dealt with Alfred's death. He and the others had cried and gone to the funeral but not Damian. He let the pain build and this was the result.

"You can't keep doing this Dami. You have to let go." Dick started going over stories of the many different times Alfred had played a part in their lives. After a while he heard a sniffling sound. Damian was crying.

"Come here." Damian didn't protest as Dick gathered him in his arms. That was where the boy cried himself to sleep.

Dick was woken the next morning by movement in his arms.

"Hey, morning." He smiled weakly down at his little bundle.

"Grayson…"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

**I killed Alfred! I'm so sorry. i realised i hadn't killed anyone in a while and that other than in 'letters from Damian' there wasn't much Alfred in any of my stories. I'll have to write and Alfred story with his alive.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	21. Alcoholic painkillers (Request)

**Okay so the first time I started writing this it was humor, so were the second and third times. After that I gave up and it ended up like this. It was ment to be a request for EvatinaMars, I'll keep trying at a humor story for these two as I can think of a few things, I'm just bad at writing humor. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Jason stumbled down the alley, bouncing off the walls, a bottle of vodka in one hand and his knife in the other. His words slurred together becoming an incoherent babble that echoed in the darkness. This was how the youngest bird found him. He guessed the unintelligent gibberish was most likely swearing from the tone of Jason's voice. At first Damian found it simply amusing to watch but slowly that changed. A small group of badly dresses men blocked Jason's path. After, what Damian guesses is a threat for money, Jason lashes out with his knife. The young robin knew that had this been a normal night and Jason not drunk off his face the men wouldn't have lasted a second. But as it were, in the time it should have taken Jason to put them flat on their backs, they had him on the ground at their mercy. Quickly Robin swung down into the group of now surprised men. After knocking them out Damian almost literally carried Jason home.

When Damian finally managed to get the drunken man inside the apartment he was shocked. He couldn't work out why tho. The place looked exactly like he expected it to. It looked dingy and empty.

"In the… cupboard… Dick left then here…" it took the boy a good five minutes to work out what had been said. Upon working it out he investigated to cupboard it find a change of clothes, there was also clothes for the other members of the family. He quickly changed.

He returned to the main room to find Jason was no longer on the couch where he had been left, rather he was face down on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Todd?" he didn't answer.

"TODD!" Damian was not impressed with Jason's lack of cooperation.

"Todd?" he wasn't breathing probably.

"Jason wake up." Damian shock the older man, softly at first but quickly grow more violent when he didn't get a response. A soft rattle in Jason pocket drew his attention. There Damian found an almost empty bottle of painkillers.

"Shit." Damian checked his pulse and wasn't pleased by what he found.

"Jason Todd, you better wake up right now." The young man didn't respond.

"You're not allowed to die unless I say so and it's in a duel with me." The silence in the air was heavy, crushing even.

"Todd please don't die. Not like this. This isn't you, your hear me." His voice slowly rose in volume.

"Wake up. I don't know what to do… I don't know."

Damian left his brother in order to get his phone. He tried his Father first, but was informed by a mechanical voice he 'was unavailable at this time.' The home phone rang out and he didn't have Alfred's privet number, he always answered the land line. Dick wasn't an option as Nightwing was on the other side of the world with Superman.

"DRAKE." He barked into the phone as soon as it was answered.

"Need help."

"_What?"_

"I… I don't know…" Damian's composer dropped. Slowly he started to cry.

"_What? Damian what's happened?" _panic started to hit Tim.

"I don't know."

"_Where are you? Are you alright?"_

"…"

"_Damian I can't help you if you don't answer me"_

"It's Jason."

"_Jason? Did he hurt you?"_ again the line went silent.

"_Damian please talk you me. I need you to answer me."_ As he spoke he started tracking the call.

"_Are you hurt?"_

"No." The answer small and scared.

"_Is Jason hurt?"_

"Dying." Tim's heart missed a beat. Jason was dying, the man who had tried to kill him, and he was panicking.

"Tim I'm scared, I don't know what to do."

"_I'm on my way."_

* * *

Tim made it to the apartment in record time. Damian had Jason lying flat on the floor, his chest barely moving. Tim did a quick check over. Plus: too slow, Breathing: faint, Response: none.

"What happened?"

"I found him in an ally drunk. He collapsed so I brought him here. I think he swallowed a bottle of painkillers while he was drinking."

"Shit. Has he thrown up?"

"No"

"Damn. Have you called Bruce?"

"Father didn't answer. Neither did Alfred."

"Keep trying Bruce. I'll call Leslie and tell her to expect us ASAP."

* * *

It took twenty minutes to get Jason to the clinic, nearly an hour for Leslie to do her thing, ten minutes to set him up in a room and two hours to get hold of Bruce.

"Father?"

"_What is it Damian? I just got out of an interrogation. Can this wait till breakfast?"_

"Todd O. ."

"_He what? How? Is he…?" _Bruce didn't want to finish his sentence. The thought of losing him again, especially since they were starting to work things out, was just too much.

"He downed a lot of Painkillers and alcohol. We got him to Dr. Tomkins clinic but he hasn't woken up. She said it's down to him now. Father do you think Todd will fight to live?" Bruce heard it, the little boy that still survived inside his son even after what his mother did to him.

"_I'll be there soon."_ Damian slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked back to Jason's room. The older man had and oxygen mask on and a tube in his arm. He looked far to pale but for the first time, in Damian's knowing of his, he looked at peace. There were no frown lines, no sneer and no glaring eye. Damian liked it but at the same time it scared him. He wished his brother was this relaxed all the time, or at least a little more than he normally was. But the thought that he needed to be between life and death to get so relaxed coursed his heart to pause for a moment.

"He'll be alright… right?" Damian stood in the doorway, he refused to enter the room.

"I don't know Damian. Jason's been… lost for so long now. I hope he will be but…" Tim let the heavy weight of all that had happened, was happening, hang in the air.

"I… I really don't want him to die."

"Neither do I little brother." Normally Damian would start screaming about how he isn't Tim's brother but right now he liked it. He had learnt from Dick over the past years that big brothers protected their younger siblings. And tonight, after feeling so alone when Jason passed out, he wanted to be looked after. To not be in charge.

"Damian, it's going to be okay."

"He's still dying."

"Damian, I don't mean he's definitely going to live. What I mean is that if he doesn't it will still be okay. I know it sounds lame, like a line from a movie death scene. But it will be. We have each other. We have family and friends. No matter what we will always have someone, you'll always have someone." Damian had slowly shuffled into the room. Tim took a few steps towards him and wrapped his arms around the small boys shoulders.

"Awww…"

Both boys snapped around to face the bed. There Jason lay facing them with a sleepy expression.

"That was just too cute, Dick-birds gonna be pissed he missed it." Both boys where to relived to be angry at his comments.

"Your awake." Tim exclaimed.

"And I thought Batman was the world's greatest detective." Damian simply smiled, maybe, just maybe, he could get to like all his big brothers.

Maybe.

* * *

**Okay so what happened when Bruce arrived and what Alfred was doing? Well that's up to you. I hoped you liked my brotherly fluff without Dick. I'm still after requests so ask away.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


End file.
